


Dewey the Dunce

by BJ_Noteworthy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, will add more characters throughout chaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJ_Noteworthy/pseuds/BJ_Noteworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of Pearl and Amethyst slowly forming a romantic relationship, all thanks to Dewey the Dunce and his unwanted attraction towards Pearl.</p><p>Unwanted by both Pearl and Amethyst</p><p>(Wow, and its a... I am finally attempting a multi-chapter fic! I can only fit so many events into one chapter.)<br/>(good luck, me)</p><p>(aaa based off this btw http://triangle-mother.tumblr.com/post/137265607339/better-yet-since-the-gems-dont-harm-humans its great)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Amethyst was out walking along the boardwalk. She wasn’t going out with Steven or going to get donuts. Just felt like talking a stroll. The sun was out, there was a slight breeze, and there were plenty of crunchy leaves to step on. It was a perfect day in Amethyst's opinion.

She looked ahead and stopped, tilting her head and using her hand to block the sun from her eyes. She was sure that tall peach-headed figure in the distance was Pearl. She was standing in front of the Funland Arcade. Maybe she was picking up Steven. Amethyst hadn't seen the little booger all day.

It seemed she got sidetracked, engaged in some conversation with Mayor Dewey. She could be going on another Nerd Rant, as she tends to do with any audience. But as Amethyst walked forward, with further inspection, Pearl didn't seem all too interested in conversing. She was mostly nodding along to whatever Dewey was saying and fidgeting around. She was occasionally crossing and uncrossing her ankles. With her hands on her hips, she kept glancing back at the Arcade. Almost as if she was impatient for Dewey to leave.

Amethyst caught up to them, waving one of her hands wildly, “Hey P!” she shouted.

Pearl looked over just as Amethyst stopped by her side. “Amethyst, hi!” she said a little too enthusiastically.

Dewey took notice of Pearl’s excitement and turned to Amethyst as well. “Oh, why hello there!” He said loudly. “I was just talking to your lovely sister here,” He put a hand on Pearl’s shoulder, “about how beautiful she truly is.”

Pearl took Dewey’s hand like it was a sweaty sock and slowly peeled it off of herself. 

“Uh, we’re not sisters Dewey.” Amethyst stated. She glanced over to Pearl, “But you do have a point.”

In one swift move, Amethyst wrapped her arm around Pearl’s waist and pulled her into her own side. She paused for dramatic effect, looked up and Pearl, and with a poetic voice, gently said “The stars, Oh how they shine for you, My beautiful Pearl.”

Pearl had her eyes locked with Amethyst’s but immediately turned her head away after such a cheesy performance. But not before Amethyst had caught sight of her familiar blue blush.

Mayor Dewey took a step back, “Ah, well that’s-“ he cleared his throat, “Not too sisterly at all, my mistake.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable. Then he snapped his finger, pointing at the Gems. “Well, I’ll be on my way ladies.”  
He waved at Pearl, “So long, Pearl.” He said with a smile.   
“Goodbye, Amanda” he said to Amethyst as he began to walk off.

Amethyst let go of Pearl, stepping forward, “Hey!” she shouted, offended.

Pearl grabbed her by the shoulder, “It’s not worth it, Amethyst, let’s just go inside, Steven left his jacket here.”

After Amethyst and Pearl had gone in to get Steven his jacket, Amethyst started following Pearl back home. She had a good enough walk, she should be heading back anyway.  
On the way to the temple, after they were out of the crowd of the town; that is the crowd of 5 or 6 people, Pearl spoke up. “Amethyst” She said, glancing to her.

“I- er, want to thank you for earlier.”

Amethyst shrugged, “The jacket was right there on the race-car seat, you could’ve found it without me.”

“No, no” Pearl explained. “I suppose it was your…boldness.. that got rid of William Dewey, which I was pretty grateful for.”

“Oh!” Amethyst snickered “Yeah you seemed pretty awkward around him.”

Pearl rolled her eyes, “On the contrary, actually. He can’t even say hello to me without going red in the face, and drenching his neck tie.”

Amethyst chuckled, “Yeah that guy sure is something.”

After this incident, it wasn't really talked about again. It was not anything important to pay attention to. It seemed as if it was long forgotten. 

Nearly a week later, with nothing to do, Amethyst had decided to go out again. Before she could get out the door, she was stopped by Pearl. “Where are you going?” She asked curiously.

Amethyst looked behind her, to see Pearl standing nearby. She shrugged, “Oh, I don’t really know. Get some fry bits maybe?”

“Does the Fry Guy just hand those out to anyone? Shouldn't you be bringing Steven along?”

“Eh, I guess I’ll see and find out.” Amethyst replied.

“Oh.” Pearl said, “Well, can I accompany you?”

A wide smile spread on Amethyst’s face. “You want to try some bits?!”

“No, no, oh goodness, no.” Pearl shouted frantically. “There’s just nothing going on, so why not go out?”

“Hm, well okay, good enough for me! Come on P!” Amethyst went to grab Pearl by the wrist and ran out the door with her.

The trip to the Fry Shop was nice, but on the way back, trouble appeared for Pearl again. In front of her she saw Mayor Dewey, hanging up some election signs. It was inevitable that they would cross paths. Doing so absentmindedly, Pearl found herself walking closer and closer by Amethyst until they were nearly brushing arms.

Amethyst found Pearl’s sudden invasion of personal space a little weird, until she too, spotted Dewey. Who seemed to find them now as well. Amethyst watched as a smile spread on his face. It made her a little sick to her stomach. Which was odd, because she’s had no problem with the Mayor before. The way he was looking at Pearl though, with astonishing admiration. She didn't like it too much.

On instinct, Amethyst suddenly interlocked her fingers with Pearl. She was right there, so why not. To her surprise Pearl didn't protest.

His grin went down a notch, Amethyst began to form a smile.

“Out on a walk, Pearl, in my wonderful city?” Dewey commented.

“Your..?” Pearl began, but she stopped. “Uh yes,the city, it sure does carry a variety of smells, like the pizza and..” She nodded towards Amethyst, still carrying a bag of bits in her other hand. “Fry crumbs.”

“Bits, Pearl!” Amethyst protested. “They’re ‘The Bits’.”

“Right, of course” Pearl agreed.

Pearl began to slow to a stop, as they approached Dewey closer. Amethyst sped up, dragging Pearl along. 

Unfortunately, Mayor Dewey found himself matching their pace, following along like a lost dog. “Ohoh, that’s true, so true, Our variety of restaurants is one of our many attractions, here In Beach City.”

Pearl wrinkled her nose, “I’m personally not too fond of the greasy food joints.”

Amethyst cackled beside her.

Mayor Dewey wiped back his hair with a sweaty hand,”Oh, well we do have fine dining as well!” He coughed, “You know, I could show you- I mean take you sometime, I know where the best cuisine is served.”

Pearl stared at him.

“Uh- How about it?” He asked nervously “A night out? The two of us? For dinner?”

Pearl groaned, “Uuuhh, That sounds very displeasing, no thank you.”

Amethyst laughed louder, tears forming in her eyes.She knew exactly what Pearl meant. She doesn't want any type of food, no matter how good its claimed to be. But the look on Dewey’s face was priceless. He looked like his whole world had been shattered. Without knowing it, Pearl shot him down so good.

“What?” Pearl asked Amethyst.

This only made her laugh harder, barely able to walk anymore. She took her hand from Pearl's, using it to clench her gut, along with her other “P, you- you’re killing me!” 

Mayor Dewey huffed in a pout. “Well, I’m- I’ll,” Somehow his face seemed even redder than before. “Oh, look at the time, I have the..” He looked back, “The thing. I’ll uh see you around, Pearl.” And with that, he ran off.

Pearl put her hands on her hips, watching Amethyst finally calm down. “What was that about?” she asked.

“Pearl,” Amethyst choked out, “He was asking you out on a date! Because he likes you?”  
With Pearl having no response, Amethyst clarified, “Romantically..?”

“Oh..!” Pearl gasped. “Oh..” she said, with a more deflating tone. She looked back, but Dewey was no where in sight. “That’s um..” She held her elbow awkwardly. 

“Well..We should be heading back home.”

Amethyst held back another laugh, “Alright, sounds good!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ends up I only needed 2 chapters to tell this tale. 
> 
> Anyway! In this wonderful conclusion, after a while of Amethyst getting Dewey to back off from Pearl. She finally realizes why she wanted to do that so badly. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“PEARL!!” Amethyst shouted from the bottom of the waterfall, “PEARLY, PEARLY, PEARL, COME DOWN HERE!”

Pearl gracefully rose from a puddle behind Amethyst, “Why didn’t you just come up?” She asked irritably.

Amethyst flipped around, “Oh! Hey. Well, you don’t like it when I ‘disturb your peace.”

“And shouting from down here is better than barging in my room?” Pearl asked

“Yes..?” Amethyst questioned.

Pearl sighed, “What’s going on, Amethyst?”

“We’re taking Peri to the FunLand Amusement Park!” Amethyst said excitedly. “It’s her first time, she’s probably going to puke chunks!”

“Sounds extraordinary” Pearl said sarcastically.

“Yeah, come on! It’ll be awesome, everyone’s going!” Amethyst said

“I thought Steven wasn’t allowed?” Pearl crossed her arms.

“No way, he saved Mr. Smiley from some gem monster a couple weeks ago!” She gave a puff of laughter, “I guess that’s a good enough reason for Smiley to let him back in.”

“He did that on his own?” Pearl asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, our little Ste-man’s growing up P, but that’s not important!” She suddenly shouted.

“It kind of is,” Pearl interrupted.

“Pearl!!” Amethyst dragged out, “Fun! Land! You in or you out?”

Pearl uncrossed her arms, “Well, I suppose.”

“Alright!” Amethyst shouted, “Let’s go!” 

Amethyst ran off excitedly with Pearl coming slowly from behind. After everyone had gathered in the living room, Steven had taken the lead out the door. He was even more excited than Amethyst. So he was off, taking Peridot on her first trip to FunLand.

Once the group had traveled down the sandy path, Steven had ran ahead, quickly guiding them to the FunLand.  
Peridot, not nearly as excited as everyone else, lagged at the back of the group. She might as well, she had no idea where she was going at all. Well, ‘Fun Land’ of course, but the city was a maze, she had no sense of direction.

In front of her, she saw Pearl and Amethyst who were slowly drifting closer to each other. As Peridot has been observing lately, these two have been getting closer, that is both physically and emotionally, with each other. She wondered if anyone else took notice.

In the blink of an eye, Amethyst and Pearl had their hands conjoined. And Peridot stepped forward for more inspection.   
Suddenly a green hand was place on top of both Pearl and Amethyst’s. Peridot leaned in to whisper curiously,  
“What are you two doing?”

Pearl jumped away, leaving Amethyst empty-handed. “Peridot!” she yelled on instinct. Suddenly she collected herself, and went back to her calm demeanor. “What are you talking about?” she squinted at the smaller gem.

“This isn’t a hazardous trail,” Peridot stated matter-of-factly, “there’s no need for you two to be leading each other with connected hands.”

Peridot looked to Amethyst quizzically, “What’s the reason for this?”

“Uhm,” Amethyst thought for an explanation, her eyes traveling around. Garnet and Steven were just a few feet ahead. Why did Peridot have to get up in her and Pearl’s business?

Amethyst was snapped out of her distracted trance, when she felt Pearl’s palm slip back into hers. Pearl had taken it upon herself to answer Peridot. “We’re just comfortable this way.” She explained.  
Amethyst blushed, it wasn’t the first time Pearl had taken the initiative in hand-holding, but it was a pleasant surprise every time.

“But why?” Peridot kept pestering.

“Woah Peri,” Amethyst warned, “You better watch out-“With Pearl’s hand in her’s, Amethyst began swaying their arms back and forth, forcing Peridot to back out of their personal space.

“Hey!” Peridot squeaked as a pair of fists came swinging towards her direction. She jumped back, grumbling, and walking past them to catch up with Garnet and Steven.

Pearl stifled a giggle, it was a little immature for Amethyst to do that, but she wasn’t complaining.  
Pearl took notice of how their arms still swung which each step they took. It was a nice rhythm, it followed their pace well. She decided to just keep going along with it.

Eventually they showed up at their destination of fun. Steven was already dragging Peridot to the roller coaster, so naturally, Amethyst ran off from Pearl, eager to join the other two.

“Oh man, Peridot,” Amethyst rambled on, “You’re going to flip out, this thing can get crazy fast! It has loops and turns, and it feels like it goes on forever!”

As Peridot grumbled her response to this ‘fun’ description, Amethyst stopped in her tracks. She spotted Beach City’s Mayor not far from where she was. “Ugh,” she muttered, “What’s he doing here?”

It seemed Garnet appeared out of nowhere when she replied to Amethyst with, “He lives here.”

Peridot had heard the conversation behind her, and turned around, leaving Steven to run off. “That human lives in this amusement park?”

Amethyst hushed her friend, “Don’t talk about him he’s right there!”

“Peridot!” Steven called for her, and she ran off once again.

Pearl had caught up with Amethyst, just when Amethyst was hoping she would. “Hey, Pearl!” She said, “Let’s go get some lemonade or something. You can smell the lemons.” 

Garnet questioned Amethyst just as she was turning to leave with Pearl, “You’re not going on the ‘coaster?”

“Oh, uh no” she replied, “I’ll just stick with Pearl down here, it’s cool.”

Garnet shrugged, “Alright then.” And walked off, leaving the other two to themselves.

“What was that about?” Pearl asked, “We’rent you just excited to ride on that roller coaster with Peridot and Steven?”

“Well yeah, but..” Amethyst looked behind herself, back at Dewey, and grabbed onto Pearl’s hand rushing forward, “Now I want to stay with you.”

Pearl copied Amethyst, looking behind until she spotted Mayor Dewey. “Amethyst.” She sighed. Pearl stopped walking, making Amethyst stop too. “You know I’m perfectly capable of being confronted by him on my own.”

“What?” Amethyst feigned confusion, “Who- what are you going on about, P?”

“Amethyst.” Pearl said impatiently.

Amethyst threw her hands up in the air, “Ugh, fine you got me. But Pearl, don’t you want to avoid that guy? You’re not even interested in him.”

“Interested in him?” Pearl asked. “Well no, but I’m not going to be rude and ignore him, or try to avoid him for that matter.”

“Well why not?” Amethyst asked. She crossed her arms and huffed, “You should.”

Pearl put a hand over her mouth, covering a smirk, “Do you not like the attention he gives me?”

Amethyst scoffed, “Well, I know you don’t.”

“Amethyst,” Pearl laughed, “I’ve dealt with humans for thousands of years, I think I can handle Mayor Dewey.”

“Yeah. Well, I don’t want you to.” Amethyst protested.

“You don’t want me to?” Pearl questioned.

“Not if I can help it.” Amethyst grinned and pointed a thumb at herself.

“You think he’ll leave me alone just because you’re by my side?” Pearl asked.

“Well,” Amethyst shrugged, “Maybe he’ll back off if he knows you’re not available.”

“Oh, I’m not ‘available’ am I?” Pearl gave a teasing smirk.

“Ah, I mean..!” Amethyst’s face turned a darker purple, “If it.. seems that way, or whatever.”

Pearl sported her own blush, looking nervously around and leaning down to Amethyst, “Well, it sort of does seem that way.” Pearl leaned in, giving a quick and soft kiss on Amethyst’s cheek.

Amethyst stared at Pearl in shock, shortly after she followed up with a embarrassed chuckled, “Yeah, heh, yeah alright.” 

“Come on.” Pearl said, taking Amethyst’s hand and leading her back to the rides. “I know how much you wanted to witness Peridot screaming in fear.”

“I really did!” Amethyst agreed. 

She looked at the Mayor as they passed by him, his eyes held a bit of disappointment, but he smiled at Amethyst and gave a small wave.  
It seems both him and Amethyst understand where her and Pearl’s relationship stands now.


End file.
